


Tipsy

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, General au, Jack does not deserve rhys okay? hahah, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack is pouty and talks the merits of being nude while Rhys is only half-listening. They both get a pleasant little surprise.One of my older works from a tumblr request meme:"How drunk are you right now?" (sentence for muse's reaction)"





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Jack has no impulse control but i think it's safe to say Rhys digs it ahaha

“Have I ever told you the merits of being buck-ass nude before?”

“I’m sure you have,” Rhys responded to Jack’s voice somewhere behind him as he was typing away on the couch. He was trying to hopefully fix some errant code that would speed up his echoeye’s response time as the tech had seemed a bit slower to him lately.

“Like aside from the breeze, which is just _refreshing_ , it- you’d save so much clothes and no one gives a shit about what you’re wearing.”

Rhys snorted, not looking up. “If this is another one of your attempts on my fashion sense, let me remind you which one of us thought eye-bleeding yellow would be a good relaxation color for the bedspread.”

Jack snorted in the kitchen. Rhys just had shitty sense in fashion and design overall. Hyperion yellow was fantastic.

“That doesn’t even matter… We’re talking about clothes, cupcake, keep up.”

Rhys just smirked to himself. Jack was one to talk, walking about the house in ratty old sweat pants whose glory days were long gone past. At least he’d taken off the stained t-shirt he’d been wearing sometime earlier after grease had gotten on it. Rhys knew it was wishful thinking to think Jack would dispose of the shirt properly. 

“I thought you were telling me how great being a nudist is,” Rhys pointed out. He entered a line of code only to delete it and rewrite as he tried to hold focus on Jack and his work at the same time. “Not so great if you’re being shot at.”

Jack was laughing rather harder than Rhys might have thought necessary at the statement. “Oh-oh shit pumpkin could you imagine? Going on a bandit hunt and just waving your cock around!!” Jack was wheezing he was laughing so hard, and the sound made Rhys chuckle as he entered more changes. “They’d be all like ’ _Oh it’s Handsome Ju- Handsome Jack’s junk! He’ll crush us all aaaaah!_ ’”

Rhys was fully grinning, laughing despite himself. “Your dick isn’t nearly that big, Jack.”

Suddenly Jack’s arms were around Rhys’ shoulders from behind the couch and the man was running his cheek against Rhys’ own. Rhys nearly lost all his work as he moved things off his lap and suddenly smelled the alcohol on Jack’s breath.

“Wha- Are you drunk?” Jack just snickered in his ear and nibbled at Rhys’ neck. He hadn’t even been aware that the other man was drinking. 

“You’ve been ignoring me all night,” Jack pouted, sloppily licking the younger man’s neck.

“Sorry,” Rhys told him, a hand on one of Jack’s forearms as he turned to look back at him proper. He had indeed been working on the code for a long time, but he didn’t realize just how long he’d spent at it while Jack was patiently trying to stay out of his hair.

He also didn’t realize Jack’s certain… _state of affairs_. “Jack are you naked?” The man just chuckled and pushed his palms their ways down Rhys’ front. The younger man gave him a crooked, indulging grin. “How drunk are you right now?”

“Not drunk enough for weh- whiskey dick,” he said with a lecherous smirk. “Come on Rhysie, I’m bored and feeling like a neglected housewife. Blow me sweetheart?”

Rhys just laughed and tugged on him. Jack made a move to hop over the couch (which proved to be a very poor decision indeed) and instead walked around to drape himself over the younger man. It wasn’t some of the sloppiest kisses Rhys had ever received from him, but Jack was all over the place. He was kissing with tongue one minute, then biting at Rhys’ neck the next, then sucking red marks onto the younger man’s throat.

Rhys couldn’t totally complain, but just when what Jack was doing with his mouth started to feel _really_ good, the older man switched his location. He was hard between them too, his cock curbed towards his belly in interest.

“Lay down, handsome,” Rhys told Jack with a smirk, and the older man willingly reclined with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

He was moaning as Rhys worked him with his hand, eyes closed in pleasure as the younger man trailed kisses from the CEO’s throat down his chest and all the way to his cock.

He’d only just sucked in the head as Jack groaned and came without warning. Rhys would have been annoyed by that for several reasons if the idiot hadn’t moaned his name as he came. 

He swallowed everything down without event, kind of grinning smugly to himself even at the serene, blissful expression on Jack’s face. Rhys palmed himself through his pants, knowing Jack would at least return the favor with a sloppy handjob at worst, when the man started snoring.

Jack had fallen asleep. The smile on his face and the peaceful, content expression were at strange odds with the fact he was laying fully naked on the couch with his softening cock against his hip.

Rhys groaned with frustrated aggravation and took care of himself in the bathroom. He then returned to cover the CEO in a blanket with a begrudging look, and sat back down next to him to resume work.

The enthusiastic blowjob Jack gave Rhys when he woke up later made the younger man forgive the whole falling-asleep incident. 

Until Jack had the nerve to tease _him_ about going off too soon. Rhys hid the hangover painkillers for that snide remark.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rhys, you're dating a manbaby sweetheart xD AHAHA
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
